


Can't A Girl Just Rest

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha just wanted to get some well earned rest, but someone's gonna make sure she's not gonna have any more of that.<br/>Things get heated, but no sex. I might add another chapter with it, though. This is my first fanfic in a long time, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't A Girl Just Rest

It had been a god awful month for the Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff, since the Avengers had to clean up the city of New York, though the mess was something Nick Fury's SHIELD group could work with. Seeing as the city could have been in far more turmoil had it not been for the Avengers. However, it was settled that they themselves would clean. After a long and hectic month of doing the city and SHIELD's dirty work, all Natasha wanted to do was crash in her part of the Stark Tower and sleep for double the time spent cleaning. And that is exactly what she planned on doing.

The Avengers had been staying at the Stark Tower because, hell, Fury decided that if they were needed again, it'd be best that they all be in the same place. And he sternly stated that they would be needed again. As soon as Natasha walked through the 'welcoming' doors of the tower, she forced her way to the elevator. Jarvis spoke to her, asking if she was alright, and she groaned in spite at the self aware CPU or whatever it was. When she finally made it to the floor she claimed as her own, though Clint insisted to be safe to stay on the same floor, she forced herself to her room.

She had kicked her door shut behind her, not caring that it cried out in displeasure at the force. She then called to Jarvis to lock it, since she was not going to put effort into bolting every lock she had added on to her door.

Natasha woke up to hear a rattling noise coming from the corner far of her room; she silently sprung from her bed, slowly opening the single drawer to her side table. To her displeasure, the old wood cried out, creaking, which caused the alert woman to curse under her breath in Russian. The noise of the intruder fell silent; they must have heard, since unless they were as deaf as Thor when he is asleep, there is no way they couldn't. Natasha pursed her lips, and swung out the drawer, no longer trying to be silent. She gripped her rifle that rest inside the table as she rest, and immediately aimed the gun at the shadow figure of the intruder.

"Don't move," she hissed.

The figure's hands moved into the air, showing nothing in their hands, and they began _chuckling_?

Natasha sighed and lowered her gun. It was only her bafoon of a partner, Clint-Mother-Fucking **-** Barton.

"Fuck! What the hell are you doing here," she began screeching. "Geez, Nat, you should really add better locks to your door," he replied, pretending like she said nothing.

" _Haha_ , soooo funny, Clint. I have 7 locks bolted on my door and 2 chains. And unless Jarvis was idiotic enough to let you in my room while I slept, which I know he wasn't since I awoke to you stepping on my broken chain of a lock, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Once again, Clint ignored her, replying with, "Oh, you should really restock your fridge, Nat."

She turned her gaze onto her small refrigerator, which she kept in her room when she didn't wish to walk all the way to the kitchen, only to see that her bare necessities were more bare then ever.

"You know what, give me a good reason to why I shouldn't shoot you this instant," she lifted her gun back into place, perfectly aimed for Clint's forehead.

Clint frowned, be it sarcastically, before replacing it with yet another toothy grin. He then began to make his way towards Natasha, and she made her way into clicking back the trigger. However, he swiftly shoved her arm aside, taking the gun with it, and planted his lips upon hers. She was slightly taken aback, but returned his kiss. As Clint forced his body closer, Natasha could feel his prominent erection against her, which caused her lips to curl up into a smirk. She then swung her legs up to wrap around his waist, causing him grunt and begin grinding against her pelvis.

"Mm," she hummed against his lips. "And how long did you have this hard-on for me?"

"You were moaning," he groaned, "it was. So. Very. Hot."

She didn't reply.

"I thought you were awake, however, and I thought you might have wanted a little _help_." He grinned. "I wanted to surprise you, but Jarvis-... that piece of shit thing," he murmured, "he told me it was _best_ not to bother you because you were sleeping."

"And that gives you the right to bust all of my locks," she hissed, recollecting anger and pulling back from him before shoving her gun in between them.

Once again, he pushed her hand with the gun away, but she only glared at him. He then, as nice as possible, tore it from her hand and placed it back inside the drawer to her table before shutting it away.

"Natasha, you were the one dreaming of me."

"And you were the one listening in on my dreams."

"Well, you can't say you weren't turned on."

She gave Clint a filthy look before turning to sit on her bed. He didn't take his eyes off her, but he didn't move either.

"Well? Are you getting in or not," she asked, a pout sitting on her face, her cheeks slightly tinted a rosy shade.

Clint grinned once more and scooted into bed with Natasha, before clasping his lips back onto hers.

**Author's Note:**

> flkjahsdkfhasdf Hope you liked it! Please rate, perhaps? That way I could know whether I should actually add a chapter or not. I just got lazy, pfft. However, I hate stories that theme sex but end it where characters just get in the bed or it's the next morning already, pfft. So, yeah, reviews on it would be lovely.


End file.
